


Safekeeping

by Anika_Ann



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peggy Carter, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, I’m Still Processing that Movie, Light Angst, Reunions, Spoilers, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, There Was Not Lack of Steve and I Just Can’t, Time Travel, don't spoil the endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anika_Ann/pseuds/Anika_Ann
Summary: Alternatively: ‘Returning What I've Borrowed’ or ‘Go and Come Back to Me’Steve finished his mission. All of them are back in place. One last task remains – to go back. But… does he really want to, when a tinniest chance on happiness is nearly at the end of his fingertips?Spoilers for the Endgame. That’s why the crappy summary.





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this must have been written so many times. And yet here we are. My take on the Steggy reunion before the lovely last scene (that fills me with joy just thinking about it). I loved how much they did for Steve in this movie, I honestly do. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Steve Rogers could have escaped from the building without serious trouble or he liked to think so. The thing was, something was on his mind for a while; ever since he had seen her through the blinds of her office, seen his photo still on her table – his and no other man's. The treacherous maybe. _Just maybe..._

The battle was over. Thanos was defeated. Tony... Tony sacrificed himself. Steve couldn't help feeling like this was it. His life mission was over too. Hell, he had managed to lift Mjöllnir; maybe he was finally worthy. Worthy a simple life. Bucky would understand; Steve knew he would.

So when he was leaving the storage after returning the Space Stone and the guard spotted him, shouting an angry 'Hey' after him, Steve ran – but not at full speed.

His fingers clenched around the handle of the briefcase as he flied through the corridor like a green ball of chaos. He knocked few people over, whispering a half-hearted sorry.

He stopped in when the hall open in front of him and he heard several guns’ safety locks.

Steve could have just taken a shot and punch his way through like always. But he didn't want to try and run. Not truly. So he didn't.

He raised his free hand to put it behind his neck, while he slowly lowered the empty briefcase on the ground. His hand joined the other behind his head then. He bowed his head a little, the shadow if his cap now hiding his face completely.

"Get on your knees!"

As Steve obeyed reluctantly – he really didn't want them to shoot him, that would be messy, perhaps he should have thought this through – he heard a vaguely familiar female voice bubble with satisfaction.

"See! I told you! I have eyes for those people! They looked so fishy!"

Ah. The woman from the elevator. She sure had been looking at them funny earlier. Which meant like ten minutes for her – for Steve, it was much longer. Before they travelled back to their time. Before they brought dusted people back, including Sam and Bucky. Before they fought Thanos. Before…. before Tony died, saving the universe.

Steve fought the uncomfortable pressure in his eyes at the last thought of his friend.

He heard two guards move to his side, while the rest of armed agents kept their distance. A barrel of a gun was pressed to his head and Steve tried not to wince; he wasn't used to that, only a fabric of the cap protecting him. Though to be fair, he wasn't wearing the helmet all the time either.

His suitcase was shoved few feet away.

The fast and sharp clicking of heels sounded like a thunder in his ears, long before he heard her voice; she wasn't close enough yet.

"Where is your accomplice? Who are you?" the man with the gun at his head demanded sternly.

The corner of Steve's lips twitched involuntarily.

"Long gone." _Son, you have no idea._

"Who are you?" he hissed, but before Steve could come up with an answer, her voice echoed between the walls.

"What the hell is happening here?" Director Carter demanded, the thick British accent he loved, and Steve's head automatically shot up. He was quickly put in line by the guard.

Honestly, the guards slash agents were being sloppy. Steve should have been cuffed like two minutes ago, but here he was, his hands still free. He could have got rid of them before they would even knew something was happening. Not that Steve wanted to do that.

Bowed down like this, he couldn't see more than her red elegant shoes and her ankles, but his heart was hammering in his chest only thanks to her presence; delighted and yet aching.

"Would anyone care to elaborate?"

It was funny really. Steve had several guns aiming at him, one literally on his head, another one only inches away, people had created a circle around them of some sort, but no one would answer the director, as if shy or scared.  

That was Peggy. People respected the hell out of her and for a good reason. Steve bit his cheek so he wouldn't smile.

"We have an intruder, Madam Director. Caught him in the storage room," the agent speaking to him earlier explained the situation in the end.

 _"Well, clearly you caught him **here** …" _Peggy muttered under her breath, her sarcasm nearly making him grin. "And what did you find out so far? Why is he here? Is he working alone?"

"There was another one-" the woman from the elevator interjected.

"But he claims he's long gone, Director Carter," the other guard by Steve's side supplied helpfully.

"Brilliant. So why are you all standing here? Go look for him! Hannah, would you be so kind to describe him for Agents Thomson, Jordan, Harris and Frost…?"

"Absolutely. He had a funny beard, I knew there was something strange about him _right away…"_ her voice trailed off, the agents leaving with her. Still, enough armed men and women remained in position.

"And now, why doesn't our guest tell us why is he here and answers few more questions?"

"The case. I was here to return what I've borrowed," Steve said with no hesitation. He didn’t have a reason to lie… not too much anyway. He had no reason to remain silent; part of him hoped she would know him by voice, but it was only wishful thinking.

"You mean stolen," the overachiever of agent growled, nudging Steve with his gun. Steve couldn’t help but jerk his head a little at the movement, praying the man didn’t have a twitchy finger.

"Open it," Peggy ordered, sounding a bit annoyed. Steve had a hunch she didn't like the said agent either. Good.

A man emerged from the crowd, cautiously revealing what was inside the case. Peggy automatically came a bit closer, now allowing Steve to see her to her waist. She got her hands on her hips.

"It's empty, Director Carter."

"I can see that. What was in there?" she asked, her body turning just an inch towards Steve.

"That's rather hard to explain-- _Madam_. But I can explain everything."

"You will. Take him-" she gestured to the guards, but Steve wouldn't let her finish.

"But I'll start with an apology," he hurried, afraid he might not get another chance to talk to her, shoved into a cell or ending up with someone else interrogating him. He couldn't have that. He had to catch her attention, not to waste any more time. "I'm sorry I'm late again, Peggy."

"How dare you to-" the annoying man scolded him.

Steve might be hallucinating, but he would swear Peggy’s knees buckled just a tiny bit at his statement.

"Wait. What… what did you just say?"

He raised his head an inch, immediately pushed to face the ground again, reminded of his place.

"Listen, you-..." the man was cut off by slow clicking of heels as Peggy took three hesitant steps towards Steve. "M-Madam Director?"

She must gestured something he couldn’t see, because the gun at his head twitched; yet didn't disappear.

"Director, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm bloody sure, Agent Gonzales." The gun was taken away from his head, which should be a relieved. Instead, it was as If he suddenly lost all the courage, unable to look up. He didn’t count on that, on being _nervous_ about talking to her again face to face. Her voice was trembling only slightly when she spoke up again. "Repeat what you just said, please."

"I'm sorry I'm late again, Peggy. I'm… I’m sorry I couldn't make it at eight as you asked."

Her steps were shaky, slow, but she erased the last distance between them. He could hear her deep inhale, feeling her hand hovering over the cap partly shielding his face.

Then, as she gathered enough courage or couldn't stand the whispers in the gathered crowd anymore, her delicate fingers closed around the visor and torturously slowly removed the cap from his head. Steve took a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

"If... if you want to see the compass, it's in my right pocket. I can-"

 _"H-how?"_ she nearly choked on a sob when she stuttered the single word and Steve’s throat closed off. He hated the audible pain in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

The whispers rose like a tide wave. More people must have begun to understand.

Steve could only charm a pained smile at Peggy's question. "It's always with me."

A short hysterical laughter escaped her lips and Steve realized his mistake. Right. Not what she was asking.

"That's a rather long story," he whispered, tears burning in his eyes again. Yet, he finally managed to raise his gaze, seeing when she twitched as if wanting to kneel in front of him.

She trusted him, believed he was _him_ , he was sure of it. He couldn't stall anymore and had to face her. When he did, meeting her eyes filled with tears as well, he felt his insides twist.

"I'd like to hear it if that's okay with you,” she replied just as quietly, her meeting his gaze for a short moment that felt like eternity. “Let him go."

"What-?"

"Gonzales, I swear to God-" she hissed warningly and the agents finally stepped away, the others lowering their weapons.

"Yes, Madam Director."

_"Thank you."_

Steve cautiously lowered his hands, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. His eyes never left her face; beauty and perfection, barely ruined by a single tear.

"Now, if you'd be so kind and cleared the path to my office-" Peggy advised, her voice strong again.

"Madam Director, this intruder-"

She shot Agent Gonzales an irritated look and continued speaking, accenting each word. "-for me and _Captain Rogers_ , I'd be truly grateful."

The hall erupted into chaos of surprised shouts as last people understood. Steve tried to ignore it; it was ridiculously easy.

He had other things to focus on; on the sharpness in Peggy's step as she led him through, her head held high, her hair in perfect curls swinging. She might have wanted to hide from the prying eyes as much as he did, but there was a confidence to her, pride, an air of an untouchable woman.

Steve had touched her. It had been so, so long, but he had. She _allowed_ him to do so; because she knew her value and wasn't taking shit from anyone. The thought made him smile. How she had chosen him would remain a mystery, but he couldn't care less. He knew it wasn't for his title and that was all he needed to know. Now he only hoped there was still a chance for them.

He followed her, occasionally meeting someone's eye, but mostly just watching her swim through the crowd. He only released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when the door of her office clicked behind them.

They stood in the dim room then, no words spoken, only their shaky breathing filling the space. She had her back to him, her palms leaning onto the table. He could see the tension in her shoulders, a stiffness he caused.

Steve didn't know what to say, completely at loss of words. What did people usually say on these occasions? He couldn't think of anything; everything he came up with sounded so stupid in his head.

So naturally… he apologized.

"Peggy… I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice small.

The hands on the table curled into fists. _Ouch_.

"I swear, Steven Grant, if you apologize one more time…"

Steve closed his eyes, wisely keeping his mouth shut as well. The silence was deafening.

"When I caught you kissing another woman. What did I do?"

Steve blinked, surprised by her question. Did she not trust him fully? He would have think the time was enough… but of course it wasn't. This was Peggy Carter. She wouldn't anyone fool her easily. Yet, she led him into her office – alone. She wasn’t scared and believed that if he was an imposter, she could take him. Damn, Steve missed her spunk.

He cleared his throat. "You shot at me."

"What happened the night before?"

Steve's mind was racing. Not because he didn't know, but because he was trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to hear.

"We were… preparing for action. You came in, wearing red dress. Buck-- Bucky asked whether you liked music and you… you told me that once that was all over… you might even go dancing. And then we were supposed to go…" he whispered, remembering fondly. Yet, his heart ached.

Perhaps he missed his chance. He had died. It was naive to think-

"Where?" she asked, a crack to her voice that hurt to hear. It brought up the memories of a dizzying fall, her sweet yet heart-breaking words following him to what he had thought was certain death. And here they were…

"In the Stork Club. Eight sharp,” he rasped. “I know how late I am."

She spun on her heels at that, crossing the distance between them in two long steps. Her hands clasped his face, glassy eyes roaming over his features. He knew few wrinkles appeared since they had seen each other the last time. He only hoped- no, he _knew_ that she wouldn't mind, she wouldn’t care. He carried a lot more than just few lines, years of memories and scars, visible less or more.

Steve couldn't help the falter in his pulse as she watched him, deep brown eyes boring into his.

A tiny smile appeared on her perfectly shaped red lips and he couldn't but feast his eyes. She was so beautiful, younger, healthier, _alive_ right in front of him, touching him…. He reluctantly raised his hand to her face as well, daring to wipe away her tears with his thumb. Her smile widened a fraction, her fingertips brushing his skin and hair.

He couldn't find his voice, huge lump growing in his throat. Instead, he just breathed in, letting her fill his senses, his arm hesitantly sneaking around her waist, his head falling to hers, foreheads resting against.

"Peggy," he breathed out, barely audible, his voice too loud for the intimate moment. He closed his eyes, hoping to drown in it.

A silent sob escaped her and he instinctively pulled her closer.

"You were right," she whispered, voice full of emotion. Her breath brushed his lips and he indulged the sensation. God, he couldn’t breathe. Few tears spilled from his eyes, running down her fingers

"About?"

"Being here to return what you’ve stolen."

His eyes fluttered open, his eyebrows knitting.

"Borrowed," he corrected her. "And I can expl-"

She shushed him by placing her index fingers on his lips. He obediently shut up, settling for only looking at her and drink her beauty in.

He was glad he did, because her finger only disappeared when her lips took its place in a short but sweet kiss he had been awaiting for seventy years. The briefest contact caused his fingertips to tingle. He could die a happy man, right at the moment – no, _nope_ , he had done that before, right after the first kiss they shared…

"I'm talking about my heart, Steve," Peggy specified softly.

He charmed a gentle smile, basking in the adoration shining from her eyes. He caressed her nose with hers tenderly, his chest threatening to burst from all the happiness.

"Then I guess we can trade," he whispered lowly, accenting the words by meeting hesitantly her lips once more, his whole being radiating joy, his soul at pure peace. "Or you can still keep mine while I keep yours."

"You got yourself a deal, Captain."

\---

Long after, when he finally explained how he had found himself there – with enough stories to tell during long nights –, he revealed one last vial allowing him to travel through time and she asked it.

She asked if he could return just a bit further, to give them more time together.

Steve hesitated. He wanted to – God, did he want to. To have more time with her, to spare her the mourning or at least some of it. She wished he would return after the war and Steve would say yes at instant. He was scared though. So scared she would reject him – why risk it, when she had just welcomed him back? He _had_ her now, in his arms.

And then she asked again, her warm brown eyes so deep and honest as she saw the fear and doubts in his own, because she could read him like an open book, like a little skinny kid from Brooklyn.

“Go and come back to me,” she whispered to his lips, kissing him soundly, taking his breath away. “And then we have that dance. Only few years late.”

Steve Rogers was terrified, but he had faith; Peggy Carter had always had faith in him and he owed her the same.

With a gulp, he took a step back, setting her chosen date into his time-travel GSP. Peggy jumped a bit as the suit popped out of nowhere, but her surprised expression wasn’t enough to raise the corners of his lips.

She smiled at him sweetly, tears in her eyes, before mouthing the words for him again.

_“Go and come back to me.”_

The rest only echoed in his ears, like a promise.

_“And then we have that dance.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is me, handling the emotions from the Endgame – if I wasn’t too shy (and had Twitter), I might be thinking about posting a link too with this #ThankYouAvengers there (damn, it hit me again that it’s over when seeing those and I might have wept a bit), but there are enough people thanking and I’ve never been too pushy about my work, ‘cause handling too much criticism is not my strongest suit. So this is where you found the fic, period. Never mind.
> 
> And THIS is me, thanking once more if you read this or/and anything else from me. There are no words.
> 
> P.S. – Sorry for the rambling. Endgame got me good. I’m a mess.
> 
> P.P.S. – I adored AO3’s **The amber of the moment** by **zipadeea**. If it wasn’t as brilliant, I might even humbly call this little thing I wrote a prequel to that. If you haven’t done it yet, check the story out, it’s highly recommended.
> 
> P.P.P.S. – I’m a cruel human being, having Steve to explain everything to Peggy again when he meets her ‘earlier’. Meh. Who cares. He can handle it one more time, it will be worth it.
> 
> Thoughts? ;)


End file.
